Barley tea
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Leon sangat tdk menyukain apa itu rasanya manis. tapi, kenapa dia mau minum barley tea buatan Aerith? Aerith/Leon CHAP 2 & 3 Update! complete pula.
1. Chapter 1

"Nee, Aerith. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Sora sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Ada apa, Sora?" Balas Aerith.

"Kenapa Leon mau minum barley teamu?"

Barley Tea

Story: Theodore Fairre

Developer: Square Enix and Disney

Character: Tetsuya Nomura

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Aerith agak bingung.

"Manis. Kau selalu membuat barley teamu manis. Leon kan nggak suka manis."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Aerith bingung. Dia nggak pernah tau kalau Leon nggak suka manis. Leon memang bener2 nggak doyan manis. Manis sedikit aja udah ogah sampe2 dia dijuluki anti-sweet. Waktu Valentine, dia dapet coklat bejibun. Berhubung cokelat itu manis, dia sumbangin tuh cokelat ke Cloud yg akhirnya disumbangin ke Sora DKK krn Cloud juga nggak doyan manis. Cowok2 cool rata2 pada nggak doyan manis ya?

"Aku pu—eh ada Sora. Tumben kesini. Ada apa?" Tanya Leon yg baru aja pulang dari patroli hariannya terus duduk di sebelah Sora. "Cuman lagi maen aja kok. Sekalian nugguin Riku sama Kairi." Jwb Sora. Sementara ke-2 pria itu mengobrol, Aerith masih kepikiran dgn kata2 Sora tadi.

"Manis. Kau selalu membuat barley teamu manis. Leon kan nggak suka manis."

'masa sih?' pikir Aerith. Habisnya, selama ini Leon selalu menghabiskan Barley teanya tanpa mengeluh 1 kata pun. Dia minum teh itu selayaknya air putih, bahkan suka minta tambah. Krn penasaran, Aerith membuat 2 gelas Barley tea untuk Leon dan Sora. Manis, tentunya.

Sora seperti biasa, meminumnya dgn cepat. Di lain sisi, Aerith sedikit gugup melihat Leon. Kira2 reaksi apa yg bakal dikeluarkan olehnya? Marah? Jengkel? Ngoceh?

"Trims ya, Aerith." Komentar Leon sesudah meminum tehnya sambil tersenyum. Aerith cuma bisa diam. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan saling bertatapan dlm waktu yg cukup lama.

"Eh, Leon. Aku ada permen nih. Mau nggak?" Kata Sora yg telah memotong keheningan di ruang itu. Sora mengeluarkan 2 bungkus permen cokelat dgn bungkus berwarna emas dan perak.

"Sora, kau tau kan kalau aku nggak doyan manis?" jawab Leon agak galak. Sora rada pundung abis digalakin Leon trus nawarin permennya yg dgn senang hati diterima oleh Aerith. Melihat reaksi Leon tadi, Aerith menjadi benar2 bingung. Mengapa Leon tdk mau permennya Sora tapi dia mau barley teanya? Padahal kan sama2 manis?

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Cloud, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Aerith kepada temannya yg berambut pirang spike yg sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang meinikmati pemandangan langit yg bertabur bintang di teras rumah Aerith. "Kenapa?"

"Kau…. Tdk suka manis, ya?"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku mambuat barley tea yg manis. Maukah kau meminumnya?"

"Hm? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau barley teaku jgn pakai gula?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Apakah kau akan meminumnya atau tidak?"

"Bukannya menyinggung, tapi tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aerith menarik nafas dalam2. "Leon mau minum barley tea MANIS."

Cloud tdk berkedip untuk beberapa saat lalu mengorek kupingnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya si pengidap Anti-sweet akut itu mau minum barley tea buatan Aerith yg manis. 'Leon? Manis? Dunia udah mulai kebalik' pikir Cloud yg masih nggak percaya dgn kata2 Aerith.

"Waduh, kalo soal itu sih, aku nggak tau." Jawab Cloud. Aerith sedikit pundung. Dia masih penasaran kenapa Leon mau minum teh manisnya.

"Oh iya, aku ada urusan! Duluan ya, Aerith." Cloud berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Aerith sendirian. Malam itu sungguh sepi. Hanya suara angin yg terdengar. Aerith pelan2 menutup matanya dan menikmati angin. Anginnya semakin kencang sehingga membuat pita rambut Aerith terlepas dan membuat rambut panjangnya terurai dgn indahnya.

"Pitanya!" Teriak Aerith sambil berusaha menangkap pita yg pelan2 terjatuh ke bawah. Karena pitanya terlalu kebawah, tubuh Aerith menjadi tdk stabil dan sudah mau jatuh ke bawah.

"Bahaya!" Seseorang mendekap tubuh Aerith agar sang perempuan tdk jatuh. Tgn yg besar dan berotot membalut pinggang Aerith. "Ah, terima kas-" Sepasang mata berwarna biru laut menatap mata hijau Aerith.

"Ka-kau tdk apa2?" Kata Leon sambil berusaha tuk menarik Aerith. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Bahkan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Baru pernah Aerith melihat Leon seperti itu. "Y-ya."

"Ada apa? Kok tadi Leon teriak?" Tiba2 Yuffie masuk ke kamar dan menghampiri mereka ber-2. "Aerith tadi sudah mau jatuh." Jawab Leon.

Yuffie langsung panik dan menanyakan kondisiku. "Angin kencang menerbangkan pitaku. Saat mau kutangkap, eh malah mau jatuh…" jawabku yg langsung diomelin sama Leon.

"Kau ini! Jgn membuatku khawatir! Bagaimana kalau kau kenapa2 hanya gara2 sebuah pita? Jgn diulangi lagi! Aku akan keluar untuk mengambil pitamu!" Leon berjalan keluar untuk mengambil pita Aerith yg terbang tertiup angin. Aerith dan Yuffie Cuma bisa bengong.

Saat makan malam, Aerith sedikit canggung untuk berbicara – bahkan untuk melihat Leon. Bentakkannya yg tadi membuat Aerith merasa sedikit bersalah. Memang benar katanya, bagaimana kalau dia kenapa2 Cuma karena sebuah pita?

Selesai makan malam, Aerith membereskan piring2 dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dikunci pintu kamarnya lalu dia tidur.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Tok Tok Tok

"Sebentar!" Teriak Aerith yg sedang menyisir rambutnya. Diletakannya ssir berwarna pink di mejanya lalu membuka pintu.

"Leon?" kata Aerith saat membuka pintu. Leon sedang berdiri sambil menggenggam pita milik Aerith.

"Maaf soal yg kemarin." Katanya. Aerith hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tdk apa2."

"Ini pitanya. Biar kupakaikan." Kata Leon sambil memutar tubuh Aerith. Leon merapihkan rambut aerith dan memakaikan pitanya. "Terima kasih, Leon." Kata Aerith sambil tersenyum.

"Sama2. Ayo kita sarapan." Leon turun kebawah duluan. Aerith mengikutinya di belakang.

"Buatkan barley tea, ya."

"Huh? Leon, kau ngomong sesuatu?" Tanya Aerith. "Hm? Mu-mungkin kau hanya salah dengar." Jawab Leon dgn sedikit blushing pada wajahnya. Tetapi Aerith tdk melihatnya krn Leon membelakanginya.

-To be continued-

**Tumben Nao ngidein saya FanFic yg lurus.**

**tadinya cuma mau buat 1 chapter, malahan jadi lebih**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya dan semoga kalian para pembaca menyukainya, ya**

**-Theo**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Barley Tea Chapter 2: The sunset**

**...**

"Ke pantai?" Tanya Aerith saat Yuffie memberi usul untuk pergi ke pantai. Akhir2 ini mereka bekerja terus. Tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka libur sehari, kan?

"Entah ini bisa dikatakan ide baik apa buruk." Jawab Leon yg direspon anggukan oleh Cloud.

"Owh, ayolah, Leon! Pliss? Aerith, kau juga setuju, kan? " Pinta Yuffie lalu menatap Aerith penuh harap. 'Dukung keputusan saya' maksud Yuffie.

"Ya. Sesekali kalian ber-2 perlu istirahat. Akhir2 ini kau kurang tidur kan, Cloud?" Kata Aerith. Cloud Cuma garuk2 kepala dan sedikit blushing.

"….. Yah, kalau begitu baiklah." Leon pasrah. Yuffie langsung lompat2 kegirangan. "Aerith, kita belanja buat besok, yuk!" Kata Yuffie sambil menggandeng tgn Aerith. Mereka pergi ke kota terdekat untuk belanja. Leon dipaksa ikut sama Yuffie untuk bantu bawa barang. Tadinya mau narik Cloud juga, tetapi Aerith menyuruh Cloud untuk tidur. Selain belanja makanan, mereka juga belanja baju berenang.

"Aerith, sini! Ada baju renang yg pas untukmu!" Yuffie menarik Aerith menuju sebuah manekin yg memakai baju renang berwarna pink. Bagian atasnya seperti tanktop yg menutupi bagian dada dan bawahnya celana super pendek dgn pita di bagian kiri dan kanannya.

"Eh… ta-tapi itu terlalu seksi, kan?" Aerith blushing parah. Dia tdk berencana untuk memakai baju renang.

"Ah nggak apa2 kali. Leon juga pasti setuju kan? Kan?" Yuffie menyenggol2 lengan Leon yg lagi berusaha menutupi blushing di mukanya krn dia nggak sengaja ngebayangin Aerith pake tuh baju renang. Oh, Leon ternyata dirimu bisa juga ngebayangin yg kaya begitu…

"Oke, Beli!" Yuffie berlari menuju kasir dan membeli baju renang pilihannya dan yg di manekin itu. Sekarang Leon dan Aerith tinggal ber-2. Daritadi, Leon menunduk terus. Entah apa yg dilihat di bawah atau lehernya emang lagi sakit.

"Leon?" Panggil Aerith sambil berusaha untuk melihat wajah Leon yg lagi merah kaya tomat. "Kau kenapa? Apakah bawaannya terlalu berat?" Tanya Aerith lalu mengambil belanjaannya.

"Tidak berat sama sekali. Sini, biar aku yg bawa." Leon udah memasang poker facenya dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya dari tangan Aerith. Setelah belanja, mereka pulang dan menyiapkan semuanya untuk besok. Hanya Cloud yg masih tertidur dengan pulasnya yg akhhirnya diguyur air sama Cid biar bangun dan ngebantuin mereka.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"WEEEEEEEEEEE! PANTAI!" Yuffie teriak2 nggak karuan sambil lari menuju laut trus balik lagi.

"Pasirnya panas!" Keluhnya sambil memakai sandal dan lari ke arah laut lagi. Para cowok sibuk memasang tenda sedangkan Aerith pergi untuk ganti baju. Atas desakan Yuffie, akhirnya dia memakai baju renang itu. Krn dia nggak sepenuhnya berani pake baju renang tersebut, dia make jaket musim panas untuk menutupi.

"Aerith!" Panggil Cloud. "Apa kau bawa Barley tea dingin?"

"Ya. Ada di tas. Milikmu ada di gelas berwarna biru." Jawabnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke tempar Cid dan yg lainnya duduk. Banyak cowo yg ngeliatin Aerith waktu dia lewat. Leon sewot. Sepertinya dia nggak bakalan ragu2 menghunuskan Gunbladenya kalo ada yg berani bicara, bahkan ngeliatin Aerith.

"Permisi… mau-" Belon selesai ngomong, seorang pria yg sedang mengajak bicara Aerith ditodong pake Gunblade. Orang tersebut ketakutan sampe2 kakinya geter kaya meja kayu trus ngibrit sambil teriak "MAAFKAN SAYA!"

"Lain kali kalo ada yg tiba2 ngajak bicara, jgn diladeni." Kata Leon. "Ano, Leon….."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tadi tukang es serut. Dia mau nawarin es serut."

Leon malu setengah mampus sampe2 mukanya merah kaya gurita. Cloud dan Cid yg melihat dari kejauhan Cuma bisa ketawa. "A-ayo kita balik ke Cid." Kata Leon sambil menutupi rasa malunya. Dia menatap tajam setiap pria yg melihat Aerith karena takut Aerith digodain.

Selain Yuffie, semuanya duduk2 saja di bawah payung karena panas. "Aerith, kita maen bola bareng Yuffie, yuk." Ajak Cloud sambil melempar2 bola. "Boleh saja."

Aerith dan Cloud berlari menuju tempat Yuffie berada dan maen bola bareng. Oh ya, Aerith melepas jaket musim panasnya. Lagi2 Leon menunduk karena malu. Aduh, kok si Leon jadi OOC begini sih? Tapi, Seengganya si Leon bisa sedikit lega krn ada Cloud disana. Buster sword Cloud lebih mengerikan disbanding Gunbladenya.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Leon? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Aerith. Leon mengajaknya ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang selama yg lainnya beres2. Tempat itu cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Entah kemana Leon mau mengajak Aerith.

"Ini tempatnya." Leon menunjukan sebuah tebing dengan pemandangan sunset yg sangat indah. Aerith terpukau dan berjalan ke ujung tebing itu.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku ke tempat ini, Leon." Kata Aerith.

"Sama-sama." Leon jalan mendekati Aerith.

Pelan2 tangan mereka ber-2 semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka berpegangan tangan sambil melihat Sunset. Sesekali Aerith melihat ke arah Leon, begitu juga sebaliknya sampai mata mereka ber-2 bertemu. Muka mereka semakin dekat.

JPRET!

"?" Mereka ber-2 kaget lalu melihat ke belakang. Ada Yuffie, Cloud dan Cid yg lagi motertin mereka ber-2.

"Udah, lanjut aja. Anggep aja kita nggak ada disini!" Teriak Cid terus nyiapin kameranya. Aerith menoleh ke arah Leon yg udah keluar urat marahnya.

"CLOUD…..YUFFIE….CID…." Leon udah nenteng Gunbladenya. Terjadilah acara kejar2an antara mereka ber-4. Aerith nggak ikut ngejar karena dia lebih suka ngeliatin.

"Terima kasih, Leon."

...

Sori banget kalo chapter yg ini jelek. saia lagi sedikit riweuh.

tapi, tetap terus membaca, ya =D abis ini chapter terakhir


	3. Chapter 3

**Barley Tea Chapter 3: After**

**...**

Aerith terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah merapihkan diri, dia turun ke bawah lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Saat dia sedang memanggang roti, Leon keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi." Sapa Aerith. Tetapi Leon tidak menjawabnya. Dia langsung pergi keluar tanpa berkata 1 patah kata pun.

'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Aerith. Sejak kembali dari pantai, Leon jadi seperti ini. Dia tdk berbicara dgn Aerith, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja tidak! Yuffie dan Cid sudah coba bertanya pada Leon, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ini sangat menghawatirkan untuk mereka semua terutama Aerith, karena Leon sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya.

"Aerith… Aeirth…?" Suara Sora membuyarkan lamunan Aerith. "Y-ya? Ada apa, Sora?"

"Kairi mau minta resep chocolate cake. Boleh?"

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Aerith berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil resep kue. "Ini, Sora."

"Thanks ya! Oh ya, ngomong2…. Kau sudah Tanya?"

"Tanya? Tanya apa?"

"Itu loh… Alasan Leon mau minum baerley tea manis."

"O-oh soal itu…. Belum." Jawab Aerith. Sampai sekarang, dia belum bertanya soal itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia menanyakannya sekarang…

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Sudah seminggu Leon nyuekin Aerith. Yuffie dan yg lainnya semakin khawatir karena belakangan ini, Aerith jadi kelihatan murung. Mendengar hal itu, Cloud menjadi khawatir dan mencoba untuk berbicara dgn Aerith. Cloud menemuinya saat Aerith sedang berada di pinggir kota. Dia sedang duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Rupanya kau ada disini." Kata Cloud sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kelihatan lesu sekali?"

"Oh, Cloud. Aku tdk apa2." Jwb Aerith sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa2 bagaimana?" Cloud menghapus setetes air mata Aerith yg baru saja keluar. "Apa yg terjadi?"

"… Leon."

"Leon? Apa yg terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia berubah…" Aerith menceritakan semua kejadiannya. Cloud pun tidak mengerti apa yg terjadi pada temannya itu. "Jgn khawatir. Aku yakin dia masih peduli padamu." Hibur Cloud. Aerith hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui kebaikan temannya.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Leon sedang berjalan keliling kota. Entah mengapa, dia rasanya tidak ingin pulang. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidur di bangku taman daripada pulang.

"Leon!" Panggil pemuda pirang spiky dari kejauhan. Leon menoleh dan berhenti untuk menunggu temannya itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kamu nyuekin Aerith terus?" Tanya Cloud to the point. Leon hanya diam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Cloud.

"Bukan urusanku? Tentu saja itu urusanku! Gara2 kelakuanmu itu, Aerith jadi murung terus! Bahkan dia tadi menangis! Aku, sebagai sahabatnya tdk bisa terima hal spt itu!" Balas Cloud dgn sangar. Langkah Leon terhenti saat dia mendengar kalau Aerith menangis. "I-itu bukan urusanku." Katanya.

Cloud menjadi sangat marah. Dia mengejar Leon lalu menghunuskan buster swordnya. "Bukan urusanmu? Jelas2 ini urusanmu! Kau yg telah membuatnya menangis!"

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Aerith, kau tdk tidur?" Tanya Yuffie yg sudah mau berjalan ke kamarnya. Jarang banget Aerith masih bangun padahal kan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. "Duluan saja, Yuffie." Jawabnya.

"Oke deh. Met malem ya." Yuffie berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aerith sedang menunggu kepulangan Leon. Dia harus bicara dgn Leon, hari itu juga.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

'Siapa yg datang malam2 begini?' pikir Aerith sambil membuka pintu.

"Aerith-san!" Kata seorang anak kecil yg merupakan tetangganya. "Di plaza…. Kak Leon sedang bertarung dgn seorg kakak yg berambut spike!" katanya.

"Leon bertarung dgn Rambut spike…. Cloud?" Kata Aerith yg langsung lari menuju plaza.

TANG! TANG! TANG!

Aerith melihat Cloud dan Leon yg sedang beradu pedang. Karena mereka sama2 jago, mereka hanya serang dan menghindar. Tak ada yg terluka.

"Hentikan kalian ber-2!" Teriak Aerith yg langsung menghentikan pertarungan sengit itu. "Apa yg sedang kalian lakukan?"

Leon dan Cloud tidak bisa menjawab. Aerith berlari menghampiri Cloud.

"Apakah kau…." Kata Aerith. Cloud hanya mengangguk. Aerith menunduk. 'Semua pertarungan ini karena aku sendiri' Pikirnya.

Leon berbalik dan pergi meniggalkan mereka ber-2. "Leon!" Teriak Aerith lalu mengejarnya.

"Selamat berjuang, Aerith." Kata Cloud lalu pergi.

Aerith mengejar Leon sampai di castle gate. "Kumohon tunggu, Leon!" Aerith menarik tangan Leon. Otomatis gerakan Leon terhenti saat tangan Aerith menyentuh miliknya. Tetapi dia tidak berbalik.

"Kenapa, Leon? Kenapa kau tdk mau bicara dgnku?"

Leon hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tdk mau melihat wajahku? Apakah aku berbuat sesuatu yg salah padamu?" Air mata mulai menggenangi mata hijau Aerith.

"Apakah…. Kau membenciku, Leon?" Leon kaget mendengar kata2 Aerith dan berbalik. Air mata Aerith menetes tdk besuara. Mata hijaunya sudah tidak memancarkan keindahannya lagi.

"Tdk apa2 kalau kau membenciku, Leon. Bila itu sudah takdirku." Aerith berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Leon.

"Tu-tunggu!" Leon mengejar Aerith dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku tdk pernah membencimu. Aku….. aku menyukaimu." Mata Aerith terbuka lebar sat mendengar kata2 Leon.

"Aku nyuekin kamu bukan karena benci. Tapi karena aku sangat gugup bila melihat wajahmu. Terutama setelah kejadian di pantai itu, Aku tdk bisa menatap matamu dgn tenang." Katanya.

Aerith berbalik dan memeluk Leon. "Aku senang kau tdk membenciku. Kupikir kau membenciku…"

"ATdk. Aku tdk akan membencimu." Leon mengangkan wajah Aerith dan menciumnya. Bintang2 dan bulan di langit adalah saksi dari kisah mereka berdua.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Nee, Leon. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Aerith saat mereka sedang dlm perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini adalah pertanyaan yg sudah lama sekali ingin kutanyakan. Mengapa kau mau minum barley tea buatanku?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Barley tea buatanku kan manis. Bukankah kau tdk suka manis?"

"Soal itu…. Kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya." Jawab Leon sambil menggengam tgn Aerith. "Apa? Aku tdk tau."

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Jawab Leon yg langsung membuat Aerith blushing parah. Dia tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

...

**Nao: Yoo-hoo, akhirnya tamat!**

**Theo: yupz, our hard work is payed.**

**Nao: maaf sekali kalo tamatnya 'kok gitu doang' saia tdk pernah punya pengalaman cinta dan nggak sering baca komik cinta**

**Theo: sekali lagi, trims udah membaca fanfic kami!**


End file.
